Recuérdalo
by La Vieja de la Esquina
Summary: Minato estaba aburrido, no tenía con quién salir ni los ánimos para hacerlo; por lo que decidió jugar el MMORPG para charlar un poco con su amiga Maya. Al ver que no estaba en línea, decide desconectarse, pero una chica un tanto extraña comienza a hablar con él. 『Spoilers』


**Persona 3 pertenece a Atlus. — Spoilers de diciembre.**

**Serial Experiments Lain pertenece a Ryutaro Nakamura — Sopilers de los capítulos finales del anime.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuérdalo<strong>_

Era uno de sus tantos días libres y Minato no tenía nada que hacer; sus todos compañeros de habitación se habían ido ya que ellos tenían planes con otras personas a pasar el rato. El chico estaba completamente solo en aquel departamento, no tenía nada planeado y estaba aburrido. Nadie le había llamado para pasar el rato, no podía ir a Tartarús a esa hora, no tenía ánimos de ir al cine o siquiera de salir.

Se encontraba en la sala del departamento, se podía sentir el frío del invierno aunque se estuviera dentro. Minato veía la pantalla de la televisión que se encontraba encendida; no había nada interesante más que las mismas noticias de siempre. El muchacho decidió cerrar sus ojos un momento para pensar o al menos descansar para tener fuerzas de ir a Tartarús esa noche. Se quedó pensando en qué gastar su tiempo, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente: el _MMORPG_ que le dio Junpei. Tal vez _Maya _se encontrara en línea y podía hablar con ella un poco.

Se levantó del sillón y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación; una vez ya dentro, encendió su computadora y se sentó en la silla. Pinchó el icono del juego y éste se abrió, se conectó a su cuenta para percatarse que _Maya _no estaba en línea. Tenía algunos mensajes de ella que decían _"tatsuya! k pasa? espero vert pronto lol ówó"_. Se decepcionó un poco, no había casi nadie en la _sala _del juego más que tres usuarios: había una pareja que de seguro eran unos amigos y la otra era una chica. Minato, al no tener nada que hacer, procedió a desconectarse, pero algo le interrumpió.

**Lain**: Hola, soy _Lain_.

…_?_

**Tatsuya***: Hola, soy Tatsuya.

**Lain**: Mucho gusto, Tatsuya. Es una sorpresa poder ver a alguien nuevo por aquí. Casi nadie se conecta a este juego, por lo que es agradable ver a otra gente conectarse de vez en cuando por aquí.

Minato, al ver detenidamente el avatar de _Lain_, se podía ver que era una chica de cabellos marrones corto, más que un mechón era un poco más largo y tenía una liga amarrado a él en forma de X. Sus ojos también eran marrones, tez blanca y no usaba más que un vestido de tirantes blanco. ¿Por qué de repente alguien le hablaba? _Maya_ era la única persona que le dirigía la palabra, aun cuando había solamente nueve personas en una _sala_.

**Lain**: Hehehe, sé que es un poco incómodo cuando alguien habla por aquí, pero no te sientas de esa manera, solamente me llamaste la atención.

**Tatsuya**: No te preocupes, no es incómodo, solo que a veces no sé qué decir. Casi no hablo con nadie más que a una amiga, no me conecto regularmente.

**Lain**: Yo no tengo nada que hacer todos los días, así que me conecto la mayor parte del tiempo. La vida es un poco aburrida, ¿no lo crees?

**Tatsuya**: Supongo que sí. Ya no hay nada que hacer en estos días, se acerca navidad y otra cosa importante: pero eso es todo, para mí, ya es todo normal.

**Lain**: Ya veo. Yo no tengo a nadie para pasar la navidad, por lo que es un poco aburrido estar sola, pero no eso ya no me importa de alguna manera.

**Tatsuya**: ¿No tienes a nadie para pasar la navidad, _Lain_? ¿Amigos, familiares…?

**Lain**: ¿Para qué necesito esas relaciones? No sirven de nada; solamente lastiman. Lo único que tenía con ellas eran discusiones. La única persona que creí que era mi amiga, dejó de recordarme. ¿Y sabes qué significa cuando ya no eres recordado?

**Tatsuya**: ¿Qué?

**Lain**: Que ya no _existes_. Dejas de ser _alguien_. Te conviertes en _nada_. **Nadie**. Y si el mundo deja de recordarme, ¿cuál es el punto de vivir todavía?

Lo que decía _Lain _tenía algo de razón. Cuando alguien no te recuerda llega a tener que ver que no _existas_. Ya que no estás registrado en la mente de aquella persona, no eres algo o alguien. Era como la segunda opción que Ryoji había propuesto; **matarlo** y ya no será recordado. Nadie podría recordar su rostro, quién fue, qué hizo, lo importante que era y si era _alguien_. Tal como decía _Lain_, Ryoji dejaría de existir. Pero Minato no podía tomar esa decisión, él no quería olvidar quién era ese chico, _nadie_ quería olvidarlo. Todos compartían su decisión, aunque no dijeran nada.

**Tatsuya**: Pero siempre hay una razón por la cual vivir, _Lain_. No la podremos encontrar hoy o mañana, pero la encontraremos. Yo no sé cuál sea esa razón, pero juntos la sabremos algún día.

El rostro del avatar de_ Lain _expresó sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Lain**: Eres una persona muy interesante, Tatsuya. ¿Sabes? Nunca me quedé a pensar cuál sería la razón por la que viven los _mortales_, quiero decir, si ya sabes que morirás algún día, ¿por qué seguir luchando? Es como cuando quieres un premio al final de una carrera, pero no sales ganando. Y si logras un sueño, lo terminaras perdiendo de todas maneras.

**Tatsuya**: Sé lo que quieres decir, para serte honesto, yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero creo, que lo importante es sentirte feliz por estar con quien te hace sentir con **vida**. Te hace sentir aquellas cosas como el amor, la tristeza.

**Lain**: _Vida, sentir_… ¿eh?... De todas maneras, Tatsuya, ya nunca entenderé de nuevo que es pensar como ustedes. La vida se volvió algo sin sentido, yo ya no soy _alguien_, y nunca lo seré de nuevo.

**Tatsuya**: No digas eso, tú eres _alguien_, ¿no? Te veo y hablo contigo justo ahora.

**Lain**: Supongo que sí, hehe. Solamente tú puedes recordarme entonces.

**Tatsuya**: He vivido tantas cosas, _Lain_, que me ha hecho sentir _vivo_. Tengo a tantas personas a mi alrededor que me han hecho _sentir_. Y creo, que solo aceptando la muerte, encuentras el sentido de la vida. Espero que tú te sientas viva de nuevo.

**Lain**: Esperaré. Pero recuerda que siempre nuestros últimos días llegaran pronto.

**Tatsuya**: …

**Lain**: Bueno, tengo que retirarme.

**Tatsuya**: Hasta luego, _Lain_.

**Lain**: Ah sí, y... _Memento Mori_,_ Minato._

_Lain_ se ha desconectado del servidor.

* * *

><p>*Tatsuya es el nickname de Minato, <em>Maya<em> (el social link Hermit) te dice así, por lo que digo que es el nickname de él.

Bueno, acá dejo otro FF, como no hay nada de Serial Experiments Lain y Ff de Persona3 al español, pues quise dejar algo para ambos, pero desde la perspectiva del Protagonista de P3. No sé qué se me ocurrió al hacer esto, pero me lo había imaginado en un sueño, Lain viven en La Red, y es alguien omnisciente que ya no es humana y el anime tiene puntos de vista sobre lo que es la "vida" y P3 también los tiene, como la frase "Memento Mori" que significa Recuerda que morirás/Recuerda tu muerte/Recuerda que eres un mortal. Yo creo, que hasta el mismo protagonista sabía que iba a morir, y opino que en el mes de diciembre su mente maduró un poco más, y buscó lo que tanto buscaba; el sentido de la vida.

Bueno, uff, esto lo hice como a las 2 de la madrugada, si hay alguna incoherencia mis perdones, estoy algo atontada xD espero y les haya gustado, me gustaría recibir algún review para mejorar mis escritos. (Que escribo cada mil años). Ahaha, los veo en el próximo escrito.


End file.
